Nunca Esperei Amar Realmente
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Existem verdades ocultas até mesmo nas pessoas mais agitadas. Existe a falta da coragem para falar algo importante e deixamos para que nossas ações falem por nós, ou deixamos uma carta para toda a revelação. -MeroNia meio praticamente centred no Mello-


_Harry Yazawa apresenta:_

**N**unca **E**sperei **A**mar **R**ealmente..., _uma fanfiction de Death Note_

**I.** Essa é uma fic yaoi. MelloNear (MeroNia) ~apesar do aspecto Centred no Mello~, se você não gostar do casal, ou não gostar de Yaoi, seja qual for sua razão, **não leia**.

**II.** Fic de presente para _Raayy e Chibi Anne, _espero que vocês gostem meninas ^^

**III.** Pela razão acima eu estou betando essa fic como a maioria das minhas outras.

**IV.** Death Note, Mello, Near e derivados não me pertencem, mas se me pertencessem eu ficaria com o Death Note e presentearia o Mello e o Near para quem quisesse (eu sei _Raayy_, o Near seria seu).

**V.** Lembrei agora que hoje é aniversário do Mello (PARABÉNS!!!!), então também estarei homenageando-o com essa fic.

* * *

_  
Você..._

Tão sem expressão, (talvez) tão sem emoção... O que há com _Você?!_

_Você _já sorriu sinceramente para alguém? Sem parecer um sádico, um ser cruel?

_Você _sempre foi o primeiro, eu sempre fui sua sombra. Sempre vivi ofuscado pelos seus feitos, intrigado pelo seu jeito.

_Você sempre foi o primeiro..._ E eu não estou falando sobre sucessores de L...

_Sempre vivi ofuscado pelos seus feitos... _Porque você sempre dava um passo à frente, ficando mais distante de mim...

_Intrigado pelo seu jeito... _

_Intrigado pelo seu jeito._

* * *

Eu não consigo evitar tudo isso... Por isso fugi, por isso grito, atiro, faço coisas malucas, me afasto de _Você..._

É a minha defesa contra _Você..._

E ainda tenho que ouvir suas reclamações e questionamentos: _Por que você é assim, Mello? Por que não podemos trabalhar juntos?_

Sei o que você quer dizer... Juntos somos tão capazes quanto L foi um dia.

Mas L era um cara só. E eu não consigo aceitar a idéia de que juntos seremos um só sem acabar ao seu lado, realmente como UM SÓ SER.

Mas...

Não adianta quantas vezes eu tente te dizer _"Eu te amo"_... Porque eu já não sei ser tão sincero assim na sua frente.

Eu já não sei dizer essas três palavras para _Você._ Por isso faço o máximo para ser percebido por minhas ações... Eu sei... Minha defesa de ser voraz me impede de expressar bem cada palavra que eu gostaria de dizer, mas eu esperava que sua inteligência premiada notasse meu olhar acima da minha postura.

Mas _Você... _

_Você _parece não notar... Ou não acreditar em palavras como essas.

Seu rosto continua o mesmo.

Expressões limitadas, verdades ocultas.

* * *

Estou aqui escrevendo todo esse relato para caso um dia _Você_ descubra onde vivi me escondendo todo esse tempo nessa busca por Kira. Quem sabe _Você _ache essa carta algum dia e esteja lendo tudo isso.

Só a simples imaginação de estar sendo lido pelos seus enormes olhos negros e tocado pelas suas pequenas mãos brancas me dão uma sensação estranha. Por favor, não me censure... Eu odeio pedir "por favor". Seu... Maldito!

Essas serão provavelmente as últimas linhas que estarei escrevendo, eu pressinto isso.

O Matt está aqui do meu lado, provavelmente ele gostaria de uma última sua também...

Mas ninguém gostaria mais de ouvir algo vindo de _Você _do que eu.

Eu tenho pena do Matt, sempre usado pelas nossas vontades, nunca fazendo o que ele mesmo gostaria de fazer. Gostaria de pedir desculpas a ele por tudo, mas não há muito tempo e nosso plano tem que dar certo. Eu sei que isso será de grande ajuda para _Você_, e esse será meu único presente e tentativa inútil de demonstrar o que sinto. Eu tenho pena do Matt... E de mim. Eu não quero imaginar como ele se sente a nosso respeito, os "sucessores" de L, pois só quero morrer com uma culpa.

A culpa de te amar.

_Near..._

_

* * *

  
_**N/A: **Não é uma fic grande, também não poderia ser. Não queria enrolar tanto quanto o Mello para dizer que ama o Near. Bem, bem, bem... E aí? Gostaram? Anne, Ray, se eu fiz alguma coisa errada não me matem, por favor. E okay! Eu assumo que isso tá mais pra Centred no Mello que MeroNia, mas eu não iria conseguir colocar os dois no mesmo tempo/espaço!! Vocês sabem que faz muito tempo que não escrevo algo romântico e quando escrevo algo assim é inevitável colocar um pouco de mim mesmo nas coisas (acho que por isso _Guardian Angel's Complex_ ~uma outra fic minha~ está em pausa). Alias, acho que todo mundo é assim. Por mais que sejam personagens é quase impossível não colocar um pouco de si. Espero que vocês tenham gostado meninas... E os possíveis outros leitores também. Então...

**VAMOS AOS REVIEWS PESSOAS?!**

**PS: **Alguém notou algo interessante no título? *entrega o ouro*


End file.
